1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an image capturing device. The contents of the following Japanese patent application are incorporated herein by reference,                NO. 2008-205031 filed on Aug. 8, 2008        
2. Related Art
A known lens barrel includes a guide bar that guides a lens to move in a certain direction and a lens frame that has a sleeve engaging with the guide bar to hold the lens, as shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-174998. The sleeve includes a cam follower, and the lens frame is made to move along the optical axis of the lens by rotating a cam cylinder having a cam groove engaged with the cam follower.
This sleeve sets the position of the lens frame with respect to the guide bar, and slides along the guide bar. A gap is preferably formed between the sleeve and the guide bar such that the lens frame moves smoothly when sliding. When the lens frame is not moving, however, it is difficult to set the position of the lens frame relative to the guide bar because of this gap.